User talk:DaRanger
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Gold Rush Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Request for help Hi DaRanger. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. What did you have in mind? A background image? A custom logo? A redesigned main page? All of the above? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 07:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, JoePlay. I would like to have a new background and wordmark for the wiki. I have put my ideas for the wordmark here. I have no clue for the background, though...Thanks again. 15:02, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late reply. Due to the holiday, I was off work Thursday - Sunday. Anyway, take a look at this preview. It features a possible new background image as well as a new logo. The width of the preview is limited by my monitor size. The full background image can be seen here. As you can see, it fades to black on the bottom, but if you want to use a different background color, let me know. If black is OK with you, and you like the logo, just say the word, and I'll upload them both to the wiki. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:56, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I love the background and the wordmark, and I think they are both perfect. I do also wish for the background to stay as black. Thank you very much, and upload them whenever you can. This is the second time you have redesigned one of my wikis, and they have both been perfect, I cannot believe the quality of work that you do. Once again, thanks a million. 21:16, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::The new logo and background have been uploaded. If you don't see them, try doing a hard refresh using Ctrl+F5. I'm glad you like the look. Keep up the good work. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:51, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello, There have recently been a lot of spam edits to this wiki that are plain racist and complete vandalism. Please do something about it. Here is an example: http://goldrush.wikia.com/wiki/Tony_Beets 04:01, January 29, 2017 (UTC)